Don't Wear It Out
by cowboyboy
Summary: When Aria is forced to leave her entire life behind, she meets a man that shows her things she didn't know were possible. But despite that, does she trust him enough with her name? Or is he left guessing? Will he prove that his traits are genuine or will he lead to her permanent downfall? [Ezria Fanfiction]
1. Chapter 1 - Runaway

**Chapter 1**

All she could do was run. She was finally free, free from the shackles of Jason DiLaurentis. As one foot leapt in front of another, her duffel bag, filled with clothes, toiletries, books, a burner phone, and hundreds, maybe even thousands of twenty dollar bills, wrapped tightly and carefully with paper bands by the bank. She didn't know how long it would take to start her new life, or how much cash she would need. As she felt the long grass itch at her ankles, she recalled the two, maybe 3 years of torture she endured, saving up that money. And now, she was so grateful that she had just stuck it out. 'Finally free.' Aria Montgomery repeated in her head.

She reached the train station, which would take her to New York City, another one to Philly, and from there she could take a bus into Rosewood. She clenched the address her friend had given her, a friend Jason hadn't known about. A friend from college that Aria would spend late nights with on the computer while Jason slept. While she was nervous Jason would track her down, she knew there was no way he knew about Spencer. If he had, he would've disciplined Aria mercilessly for having a friend he didn't know about. Her heartbeat quickened as the Amtrak doors opened. She stepped onto the train, and presented her ticket. She then found a small place to sit and keep to herself. She wanted to be as inconspicuous as she could, attention was the least needed thing currently. Aria's heart fluttered with joy as the train began to move. Her new life was ahead of her, and she could almost taste it.

* * *

Aria yawned and opened her eyes droopily, and then scrambled to reorganize herself when she realized she had been asleep. She looked to her left - her bag wasn't there. Terror flashed in her eyes, only to realize there was a woman her age sitting across from her, and her bag was now under her seat.

"I hope you don't mind I moved your bag. There's thieves everywhere-especially on the Amtrak." She chuckled. Aria rummaged through her duffel as she nodded, making sure all of her belongings were still there. "I'm Hanna Marin. You?" Aria stayed quiet for a second. Was a mere stranger knowing her real name worth possibly being subjected to the inhumane lifestyle she once had? Not a chance. Hell, her last name was more common than her first.

"Lucy Montgomery. Nice to meet you."

"Where'd you get on? I got on at Cincinnati. I'm headed to Philadelphia, in Pennsylvania." Hanna explained. "I'm meeting my boyfriend there, and we're finally opening my very own boutique. Fun right?"

"Very." Aria gave her a small smile. Hanna's volume was attracting attention, exactly what she was avoiding. "I forgot where I got on." She kept repeating to herself that her safety outweighed her social standing.

"Come on, you have to know where you got on! That makes no sense." Hanna whined. Aria began to internally panic. She was getting excessive attention, all of which she didn't want.

"I got on in Chicago. I'm going to New York." She'd just text Spencer and get picked up there. She grabbed her burner phone and sent Spencer a quick message. Rosewood here she came.

* * *

He stretched, knowing he had to get out of bed soon. If he wanted a real breakfast, that is. Just then, his phone rang from across the room. His job was done for him, just like that. He got out of bed, and put the phone on speaker, and began to cook himself eggs and potatoes.

"Ezra. Something _terrible_ happened." The voice on the other line said.

"What, your girlfriend finally left you?" He chuckled.

"Yes."

"Come on Jason, stop playing. You're supposed to get defensive, remember?" Ezra laughed, flipping the potatoes.

"I'm serious! I woke up and she isn't here! Her drawers are empty, all of her tampons and shit are gone, and her phone is here!" Ezra couldn't distinguish if Jason was angry or worried. Maybe both. Ezra knew it was bound to happen, he just couldn't believe Jason's girlfriend, well, _ex-_girlfriend had actually done it. He'd never met her, but he knew all about her. He felt rather awful for her actually. Jason was horrible to her, pushing her around, and belittling her. He could never do that to a girl, but he couldn't say anything. They were friends after all.

"I hope you find her. She probably just went to a friend's."

"...Yeah, probably. Just tell me if you see any signs of Aria. You never know how far she could get from Chicago."

"I will. Bye." Ezra sat down and opened his book. Would he tell Jason on the off chance he did run into her? Did he even deserve his girlfriend back? He shook his head, and then downed the rest of his coffee, getting ready for school.


	2. Chapter 2 - Call Me ?

**Chapter 2**

"Thank you Spencer, I don't know what I would have done without you." Aria sighed as she sat her bag down on Spencer's couch.

"Don't mention it Aria. I'm happy you got out of there. Now, you remember our deal right? I have to patch you up." Spencer called as she walked to the powder room for a first aid kit.

"Yeah, I do. Thanks for this." Aria waited for Spencer to come back, and then proceeded to take off her sweater and jeans. She flinched as she did so, remembering her past with Jason. Even though it reignited the feeling of fear within her, she kept repeating to herself that it was ok. It was only Spencer bandaging her injuries.

Spencer looked at Aria sitting on the couch and looked at her haplessly. She had no clue to start because she had cuts and bruises everywhere. She decided to work her way up, beginning with her calves, heavily bruised by the relentless kick of Jason's work boots. Her knees were bruised and scraped, and there were a few cuts near the top of Aria's upper thighs; cuts that Spencer prayed weren't self inflicted. There were cuts and gashes along Aria's back, from a belt she assumed. A ring of bruising around her neck, and scrapes along her face. Spencer internally cringed, getting just a taste of what her friend had gone through.

Spencer had finally finished bandaging Aria, and Aria dug in her bag and found pajama shorts and a sweater. She got dressed and then hugged Spencer as tight as she could. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too Aria. Are you tired?" Aria nodded, and glanced at the clock that read half past three. "Come on, I'll set up the guest room. It's right across from mine, so if you need anything, just shout out." She picked up Aria's bag and led the way upstairs, then setting the bag in the room. "I know you don't have much, so I'll take you to breakfast tomorrow then we can go to the mall. And don't even think about using your money." Aria opened her mouth to protest but was met with a yawn instead. Spencer chuckled, and then made the bed as Aria unpacked her things.

"This means the world to me Spence. Truly, thank you." She smiled weakly, and hugged her one more time before climbing into the huge bed, a bed she had to herself.

* * *

Aria awoke to light streaming through the translucent curtains and stretched under the sheets. She kicked her legs over the bed and hopped down. She put on black jeans and a yellow sweater. She peered into Spencer's room, who was already up, obviously. She walked downstairs, and was met with Spencer drinking coffee at the counter.

"Hey, good morning! Did you get enough sleep? It's only seven thirty." Spencer smiled, and got up and went over to the coffeemaker. "Do you want anything to drink? I've got coffe obviously, tea, water, orange juice, milk, and maybe red Gatorade?" Aria chuckled before answering.

"Coffee is fine. I haven't had it in forever."

"That's absolutely terrible! May I ask why?" Spencer dramatized, grabbing another mug.

"Jason thought it would make me infertile." Aria rolled her eyes, poking fun at the stupid superstition. "He chalked coffee up to be the reason I wasn't getting pregnant. The real reason is I got my tubes tied. He'd kill me if he found out." Aria sighed, drinking the coffee Spencer put in front of her.

"I am so sorry Aria, thats awful."

"It's ok, don't apologize. Can we eat?"

"How about the Apple Rose Grill just like college?"

"Sounds great."

* * *

Aria and Spencer sat down at a table in the back, and both glanced at the menu. The grill was bustling, servers rushing back and forth, just how Aria liked it. Constant chaos was the norm for her, and the blur of noise made her feel comfy. Soon, the server approached.

"Can I get chocolate chip pancakes and milk please?" Aria asked, and the server nodded, scribbling down acronyms and abbreviations.

"I'd like a vegetable omelet please, and coffee, black." Spencer said, before handing him the closed menu. The server gave a nod, and quickly walked away. Spencer glanced at a text on her phone, sighing softly.

"Hey Ar, we need to stop at school before we go to the mall. I called in for the rest of the week off, but I have to go to a mandatory meeting. You can just wait in the teachers lounge, ok?"

"Ok." Aria nodded.

"God I hate being an AP Economy teacher. I just want my law degree already." Spencer complained, drinking the coffee that was just set in front of her.

* * *

After breakfast, they walked into Rosewood High together, Spencer showing Aria the way to the teacher's lounge. Aria sat in a chair towards the back, and opened her book.

"I'll be an hour at the most. Don't get into any trouble." She winked, and then briskly left the room. Aria thumbed through her book until she found the chapter she left off on, and continued Pride and Prejudice.

A while after she began reading, the door opened, and Aria saw a young man walk in. He looked around the room and saw Aria and confusion spread across his face.

"I don't know if I've seen you before. Are you a new teacher?" He asked, slowly approaching her, messenger bag in tow.

"Oh no, my friend is a teacher and she has a meeting. I'm waiting here until she's done." Aria explained quietly. This man was quite attractive, for a high school teacher anyway.

"Got it. Pardon my confusion, it's just weird to see someone my age around here," He said, coming closer to her and then glancing down, "reading Pride and Prejudice, no less."

"I just never got the chance to read it in high school, so I thought now would be a good time to start." Aria said, closing the book. "So who are you exactly? Spencer complains about almost all of her colleagues, and I don't know if she's mentioned someone as young as you." Aria said, giggling. She was surprised with herself being this open to someone she didn't know.

"Ah, so you're a friend of Spencer's? Well it's good to know that I made the cut in Spencer Hastings' eyes. I'm Ezra Fitz, I teach AP English." He outstretched his hand which Aria shook.

"Ezra Fitz? Spencer_ has_ mentioned you!" Aria realized.

"Oh no..."

"No no, in only good ways. She tells me you go out with her and Toby on Fridays sometimes. She speaks highly of you." Aria told him, setting her book to the side.

"I'm sure Spencer would've mentioned having a friend as cute as you." Ezra said cautiously, nervously awaiting her response.

"I, I don't know what to say..." She began softly.

"At least take my number?" Ezra asked, hoping she wasn't creeped out, and released his breath when she quickly nodded. Just as Ezra's number which was quickly scrawled out on the back of a hall pass was given to Aria, Spencer came back in the room, and she let out a short laugh.

"Don't tell me Ezra's giving you a bad time." She chuckled, before helping Aria gather her things.

"No no, quite the opposite." Aria blushed, looking at him through the corner of her eye. They began to leave and Aria waved before Ezra called out.

"Wait! Will you at least tell me your name?" He asked.

"Goodbye Ezra!" She called out.


End file.
